Field
This disclosure relates to powder coating, and in particular to powder coating a glass item to block visible and nonvisible light from passing through the glass.
Description of the Related Art
Powder coating is a process for coating articles with a sprayed-on organic polymeric material or polymer resin in a powdered form. The powder is typically initially applied electrostatically to an article. The powder is then permanently adhered to the article by the application of heat. The heat causes the powder to melt, liquefy and coat the article. When the article cools, the powder coating cures. Powder coating is typically applied to metal articles such as fence posts, mail boxes, home appliances, patio furniture, bicycles, and other items. Powder coating is an alternative to paint.